<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BarFire by Antares10, NamekianMaoh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711403">BarFire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10'>Antares10</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamekianMaoh/pseuds/NamekianMaoh'>NamekianMaoh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TrioBlasterSets AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Banned Together Bingo, Grillby and Fellby getting it on in a bar, M/M, Multi, Other, PWP with feelings, Prompt: Lewd Literature, Sans being at the wrong time at the wrong place, Semi-Public Sex, TrioBlasterSets AU, True Pacifist Ending, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, feelings all around, might or might not be canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:16:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamekianMaoh/pseuds/NamekianMaoh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a quiet evening in an empty bar. Fellby is bored, Grillby won't close up early and things get heated fast. </p><p>Might or might not be Canon to the TrioBlasterSets AU ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grilby/Swabby/Fellby, Grillby/Fellby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TrioBlasterSets AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/775272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BarFire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was a slow day, all in all and pretty late in the evening too. There had barely any customers in that day besides the regulars and even they had bid their goodbye some time ago.</p><p> </p><p>The bar was empty besides Grillby being inside, behind the counter as usual. Really, he was thinking about closing early today but, on the other hand, he was rather proud of his professionalism. It stated on the outside of his bar that he was open still for about an hour.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, it was empty and rather boring and there were a lot of places Grillby wanted to be that were not “here” in this moment.</p><p> </p><p>For example: at home with his family.</p><p> </p><p>It still felt rather strange thinking of his new house as home now. His house in Snowdin was the house he raised his children in, where he and Swabby and Fellby had slept on the couch together countless times over the years, where he had laughed and cried and had had experienced all the emotional stages between that too.</p><p>But the new house slowly became home too. It was the house that he now shared a bed with Swabby and Fellby almost every night, it was the house his children came to for visits. There was laughter and tears too of course...</p><p> </p><p>And, well, a little spark now lived in the house too making it more and more home too.</p><p> </p><p>The thought alone filled Grillby with a giddy joy but also a deep-seated worry for his youngest child. Aeris was their precious little one who still slept a lot despite not being able to do much for herself throughout the times she was awake. Not to mention, her magic outburst were pretty strong thus far indicating she inherited Swabby's and Fellby's impressive magic reserves and strength.</p><p> </p><p>He longed to be at home with them too; Wanting to sit on the couch together, holding his family, keeping them warm and safe, feel the peace and content that would wash over him when he was this close to them.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing that was stronger than LOVE was love after all.</p><p> </p><p>He was pulled from his musings when the small bell from the entrance rang. When Grillby looked up, he could see Fellby stepping into the bar.</p><p> </p><p>The blue flame was still a bit off-color but looked a lot better than the last weeks. He wore his black leather jacket, a gift from Swabby, and the new sunglasses Grillby had gotten him when they moved up to the surface. He was hurrying towards the bar and Grillby, letting himself fall on one of the chairs with a huff. “Wow, Grills, it's more dead than a graveyard here,” the grinning flame joked. “Why are you even here? Serving the air now?”</p><p> </p><p>“... there are air elementals.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, really?” asked Fellby confused, blinking in surprise before frowning. “I mean... Urgh! You know what I mean!”</p><p> </p><p>Grillby chuckled. “I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“So why the fuck are you still hanging out here? Come on, it's boring,” whined Fellby.</p><p> </p><p>“I am open until ten.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's almost ten.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's nine five.”</p><p> </p><p>“See? Almost ten,” the blue flame waved the answer off. “Come on, just come home!”</p><p> </p><p>Grillby just shook his head. Fellby leaned back and crossed his arms with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re no fun at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry, Fellby.”</p><p> </p><p>“No you’re not.” accused Fellby him.</p><p> </p><p>Grillby just chuckled as he reached for a bright green bottle. “Want a drink?”</p><p> </p><p>Fellby blinked at him but seemed to relax, sitting back with a shrug. “Yeah sure. What do you got for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Something new.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm alright I’m interested. How strong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Strong enough for you.” Which was really not strong at all. Grillby was careful to never give Fellby to much alcohol; Fellby was kind of a light-weight and had confessed to Grillby a while back that he tried to not drink too much fearing he could hurt people he cares about when drunk.</p><p>But it was very interesting what one could do with just the smallest amount of alcohol in a drink.</p><p> </p><p>He begun mixing, bright colored bottles in his hands as he poured some in the mixer, very much aware of Fellby's eyes on him all the while. He smiles a bit to himself and couldn't quite resist showing off a bit, flipping the bottles in the air and catching them again, letting his flames flicker a bit more, flipping the mixer around and making the act of just creating a drink into an artful dance for Fellby alone to enjoy.</p><p> </p><p>The look Fellby gave him when Grillby finally put the drink down in front of him was one of awe and something in Grillby swelled at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“How is it?” he asked, eager to hear the feedback when Fellby tasted the drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet,” he answered. “... it's good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am happy you like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm... yeah,” mumbled Fellby, looking away, drawing a small chuckle out of Grillby again. It was just adorable how Fellby could react to honest affection.</p><p>Basking in this glowing happiness, Grillby made his way to clean up some glasses again.</p><p> </p><p>“So... when do you get out of here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, at ten.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's way too long!”</p><p> </p><p>“It's how it always it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's boring!”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Griiiiiiiiills, come on! You are not even a little bit sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fellby...”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nobody here!”</p><p> </p><p>“It's not even an hour. I am sure you can entertain yourself until then,” said Grillby as he turned around to put some of the bottles he used earlier back into his shelves.</p><p> </p><p>There was a huff followed by some slight rustling and Grillby could see out of his eyes that Fellby had crawled over the counter and was now behind it with him, looking through the stuff Grillby stored there. He found the jar with suckers and other bits of small candy quickly and stole one of them with a mischievous giggle. It was rather adorable so Grillby let him do as he pleased.</p><p>He really had a problem with saying no to Fellby... and Fellby was adorable when happy. His eyes would light up brightly behind the dark shades and flames flicker in joy and well... Grillby supposed being in love would be explanation enough.</p><p> </p><p>He turned around to clean the counter when he noticed that Fellby was still crouching on the floor behind the counter, looking up at the bartender.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything alright, Fells?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's boring.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph,” huffed Fellby. “Play with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Grillby laughed at the childish demand. He opted to turn to the blue flame and pat him on the head. “In about an hour I will close up and have all the time for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm working.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nobody here!”</p><p> </p><p>Grillby chuckled softly, his hand still on Fellby's head. He turned and looked to the door when he saw some shadows walking close through the darkened windows of the door. Maybe some late customers after all?</p><p> </p><p>He was abruptly pulled from any thoughts when he felt two hands on his hips, with one hand staying there and the other moving upwards and under his shirt. He had hardly a second to brace himself before he could feel Fellby's magic against his flames and a sharp wave of coolness indicating a heat drain.</p><p> </p><p>Heat draining was a rare ability of flames, one that only perhaps only one out of one hundred flames could learn. While heat sharing was the ability to give heat to another flame, heat drain drained heat actively either from real fire or from other flames. Of course, normally it would be terrible to use this against another fire elemental, especially for low flames like Swabby it could prove dangerous and even deathly... but Grillby had a near endless supply of heat inside him thanks to his LOVE. Way too much in fact. The heat often becomes a weight and burden for him.</p><p> </p><p>Fellby had offered his ability some time ago when Grillby admitted this to him and both of them were quite surprised by just how good it felt for Grillby.</p><p> </p><p>It was as if somebody took all the burden and weight from his core. It made him feel lightheaded, relaxed, free. It was a cool and refreshing calmness that spread through him and made him feel a bit dizzy but left a tingle of pleasure behind. It made his knees weak and his soul throb inside his chest, especially since he could feel Fellby's magic and intent through the spell.</p><p>Fellby's love and care, the wish for helping him. Alongside the blue flame’s awe and curiosity… and desire. It was still strange to be able to feel this from him, this intensity of feelings. Together with the heat drain, it left Grillby speechless.</p><p> </p><p>The heat drain hit him hard and he felt his knees buckle, having to brace himself against the counter whilst panting roughly, a tiny moan forming on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>He could feel Fellby's chuckle more than he could hear it through the haze of the drain. Fellby's flames being a blue-purple blur at the edge of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You like that huh?” Fellby purred, the hand that was not busy draining his heat and causing Grillby's world to be light and weightless was moving now too, towards the front of his pants and dipping over the rim from time to time to caress orange flames with just one finger before moving out again, finally ghosting over the buckle of his belt. “Wanna make this even more interesting...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fells...” Grillby finally got out, part of him mortified of somebody coming in and seeing them and part of him wanting this so much, craving for MORE. There were still the shadows in front of the door yet no one had entered.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Grills?” asked Fellby, tracing the belt with his fingers as he pulled Grillby's shirt out of the tuck and up a bit, petting more over the warm flames now exposed. “Should I stop?”</p><p> </p><p>Grillby felt himself be conflicted, slowly paling flames flickering wildly with the current feelings and anticipation of what may come. He almost got lost in the feelings, dazed by the sensation of the drain and the leaking-in feelings of Fellby.</p><p>He was surprised when Fellby stopped the feed altogether. He looked down and saw Fellby looking up to him, eyes visible behind the shades as Fellby looked over the rim of his glasses at him, flames more purple than blue now though be it from the heat or from a blush Grillby couldn't tell.</p><p> </p><p>“Grills?” Fellby asked, voice gentler. “Should I stop?”</p><p> </p><p>Grillby was panting, head slowly clearing from the dense fog that overtook it. There were people in front of the bar but nobody in and they had maybe half an hour to burn...</p><p> </p><p>“No,” whispered Grillby finally, reaching down to pet over Fellby's head.</p><p> </p><p>Fellby answered with a bright catlike grin. “Good,” he purred before returning to the heat drain, making Grillby's world spin anew so that he had to brace himself on the counter once again.</p><p> </p><p>Next thing Grillby knew was that his buckle came undone and one of Fellby's hands was making his way in between his legs. The pleasure created by the friction and Fellby's intent to bring him such nearly blinded Grillby with the intensity. He threw his head backwards, a soundless moan forming in his throat. He felt Fellby purring at that and felt his hand move with more vigor, clever fingers rubbing over the sensitive flames, sending wave after wave of white-hot-crackling pleasure through his magic and flames.</p><p> </p><p>He had no idea how long this continued.</p><p> </p><p>At some point Fellby had put his head against his stomach, the bright-sweet sensations of kisses and hickeys-in-process mix of sensations that robbed him his breath and any logical thought. His flames did dip into the green spectrum at some point and this was the point when Fellby stopped his heat drain, being solid purple now himself. The movements and friction stopped at that point too.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed for a moment like they were at that point, both of them panting; Grillby dazed and flames twitching with stimulation and echoes of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Fellby grinned at him, just a small bit which made something in Grillby arch.</p><p> </p><p>“Why... did you stop?” asked Grillby, voice rough as his breath come out in pants.</p><p> </p><p>“You're turning green,” answered Fellby, petting over Grillby's flames more gently. “Wanna play some more?”</p><p> </p><p>Grillby was overcome with his emotions at the sight. Love and devotion, adoration and affection mixed with a very good part of possessiveness. It took no time at all to reach downward and circle his arms around Fellby's middle, lifting the smaller flame up so he could sit on the counter. Grillby got into his personal space, wrapping his arms fully around his body and drew Fellby into a heated kiss.</p><p> </p><p>It was always thrilling, kissing Fellby. He always got some kind of rush he experienced each time they did so. Fellby leaned up and into him, arms wrapping around his neck and pulled him closer, deeper into the kiss. Magic crackled softly between them, making it hard to tell from which came what feeling or intent as they lined up pretty well with each other: love and pleasure and trust.</p><p> </p><p>One of Fellby's legs hooked around Grillby's waist, pulling him closer between Fellby's parted legs. Grillby felt Fellby purring into the kiss as Grillby started petting over Fellby's back a bit while still kissing, answering with a deep purr of his own. Fellby leaned more into him, pulling him down to him while trying to get Grillby as close as possible to him.</p><p> </p><p>Grillby had to break the kiss after a while, panting and head swimming. Fellby stared at him just as dazed as Grillby felt. Love and affection were burning under his flames and desire and pleasure sparked around inside his magic. His LOVE was almost silent, just a tiny whisper at the back of his head, whispering of desire and want and need.</p><p> </p><p>And he wanted to hear Fellby.</p><p> </p><p>Grillby moved his head, kissing Fellby's cheek softly before moving slowly down, kissing himself down towards Fellby's neck. The flames there felt more soft and mellow, the magic underneath close and hot and heavy with desire. A desire that Grillby could not resist answering as he lowered his head a bit to kiss the soft patch of flames left to Fellby's chin.</p><p> </p><p>Fellby moaned, keened, groaned loudly; body arching into Grillby and hands clawing at his shirt to hold onto him for dear life as Grillby grinned slightly into the kiss and worked on a small but impressive hickey. The sounds Fellby was making were just delicious to hear and Grillby felt his LOVE stir deep inside his soul as well as his love for this blue flame in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted more.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to hold him, to love him, to mark him as his own, to show the world that Fellby was his and anybody who would look at him wrong or do him wrong would have to answer to Grillby.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Grillby finally let go of the hickey, Fellby nothing more than a weak panting mess in his arms. The small spot on his neck shining bright purple, a nice contrast to the rich blue of Fellby's natural flames.</p><p>Grillby could not resist letting his tongue flick over the small spot, earning a new goan of pure pleasure and delight from Fellby.</p><p> </p><p>He might have admired Fellby a bit too long afterwards because Fellby was whining softly when there was no new stimulation and at this point, Grillby was all too happy to give him everything he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“Grills... more,” panted Fellby, body arching into Grillby, creating tiny sparks of friction between them.</p><p> </p><p>Grillby hummed at the words and the feeling and the sweet song Fellby's magic was singing to him all the while. He leaned down to Fellby again, his lips against soft flames that flickered wildly with each breath he took.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want, Fellby?” he asked, delighted with the small shivers that his voice sent through his beloved. He let his voice deepen as he continued talking. “I'll do everything you wish for. Say one word and I'll bring the world and stars and the sun itself to you. What do you desire, my love?”</p><p> </p><p>Fellby was shaking within Grillby’s arms now and moaning softly. Grillby purred deeply at the sight as Fellby pulled his head over for a deep kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“You,” panted Fellby into the kiss. “You… you… you,” he continued through each small break. “Give me more, Grills!”</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish,” purred Grillby deeply again and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply, body moving slow and steadily against the other, drunk on the sound and feel of magic around them, the lightness in his head and soul and the silence of his LOVE that decided to pull back into his mind, purring like a happy lion after a meal as the pleasure seemed close to overtake him.</p><p> </p><p>They must have continued for a while like this, both of them utterly lost in each other and the sensations of being this close, flames intermingling.</p><p> </p><p>Fellby's soul was glowing bright already, the tell-tale sights of green magic even visible even through his blue flames and dark shirt while Grillby's chest was alight brightly too, his soul clearly visible and pulsing with love, trust, desire and pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>It was a miracle that Grillby still had enough common sense left in him to stop Fellby's hand when he made a motion towards Grillby's breast, intent all on drawing out Grillby's soul to continue their little dance on a whole other plane.</p><p> </p><p>Fellby didn't like being stopped one bit. “Grills,” he whined.</p><p> </p><p>For a moment Grillby had to think about why he had stopped Fellby because honestly nothing seemed important enough to stop now. Both of them were close, clothing rumpled or in Grillby's case opened to give Fellby room and space to let his fingers run wild over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“We... not here...” Grillby whispered out, his voice rough and mostly gone for a while now.</p><p> </p><p>Fellby blinked at him for a moment, obviously having forgotten where they were currently.</p><p> </p><p>Before either of them could do or say something, there was the tell-tale sound of teleportation as Sans appeared out of thin air, hands in his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey dad, Uncle Swabby told me to get you to dinner because... OH HOLY STARS!”</p><p> </p><p>Grillby blushed furiously as he let go of Fellby and quickly tried to get his clothes in order. Fellby did not seem to care that he looked absolutely ravished while Sans was holding his eye-holes close, blushing furiously and sputtering all over the place.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh stars! No, dad, no my eyes, my poor eyes!” Sans whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't be a prude,” chuckled Fellby lowly as he leered at Grillby. “Can we continue now?”</p><p> </p><p>Sans teleported away and Grillby shook his head, chuckling lowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t say those things in front of the children.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s hardly a child anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Grillby wanted to add that that didn't really matter, but a look on the clock however showed that it was already ten past ten. Fellby had begun to pout so Grillby reached out and gathered him in his arms, nuzzling him a bit as the blue flame wrapped his arms back around Grillby's neck.</p><p> </p><p>“So? What now?”, asked Fellby.</p><p> </p><p>“Home,” he replied softly and Fellby did not complain one bit as Grillby started carrying him out of the bar, cleanup and the like forgotten and left for the next day.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, Prompt: Lewd Literatur.<br/>I mean, it's a PWP, it's lewd, it's semi-public sex at the workplace... I think there is not that much to tell here. XD</p><p>Also thanks to Pandir, who read this chapter first. XD I really needed the encouragement to actually write a PWP in the first place. XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>